Nothingness
by EndlessStorm
Summary: "Those who use the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell." L, after writing his own name in the Death Note and dying 23 days later, has gone to the nothingness of Mu, only to meet up with the one whom was cursed before birth. Slight BB/L :Spoilers:


**A/N- So, seeing as I didn't sleep _at all _last night (for a long list of reasons), I planned to sleep early tonight, when suddenly I started talking to someone I haven't spoken to in six months. Thinking it would be a long conversation, I made coffee and drank it all, returned to my computer, and saw he had gone to sleep.  
><strong>**... B'|  
><strong>**SO NOW I'M WRITING THIS BECAUSE I SHALL NOT BE SLEEPING ANYTIME WITHIN THE NEXT FOUR HOURS**

**Summary: "Those who use the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell." L, after writing his own name in the Death Note and dying 23 days later, has gone to the nothingness of Mu, only to meet up with the one whom was cursed before birth. **

**Warnings: Spoilers for L: Change the WorLd. If you haven't read the book, this may completely spoil it for you.  
>Slight BBL. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. **

_-Nothingness-_

L Lawliet blinked, staring around himself in absolute shock. Why... was he still able to blink? To think? He was supposed to be dead..!

This couldn't be Heaven or Hell, as for one, L believed in neither. Secondly, that Shinigami had warned him after he wrote his name in Raito Yagami's Death Note that users of the Death Note shall not receive a pleasant afterlife.

"Where... am I?" The former detective took in his surroundings, dark eyes even wider than usual. The room was... white. Completely white. White floors. White walls. Completely bare. There was no door. It was almost like an empty dream of sorts... Only, he _was _in an actual room; it wasn't endless space that continued on and on.

"You're in Mu, Lawliet."

L spun around as he heard that oh-so-familiar voice and dark chuckle. It couldn't be..-

It was.

Beyond Birthday stood not three feet away, dressed in plain jeans and a black shirt, similar to L's own white one. A smirk was plastered on his face, red eyes shining with mirth.

L opened his mouth to speak, but ended up just making a few gasping noises. B...? Mu...? This was too much to take in at once, even for the World's Greatest Detective.

The copy just laughed, folding his arms behind his head and strolling past L to the other side of the room, the detective's eyes trained on him at all times. "Surprised, Lawliet?" Beyond called over his shoulder.

L, rather than answer the other's question, responded with one of his own. "Can you explain to me exactly where we are, Beyond?"

The smirk on the red-eyed man's face had grown when he turned around. "'course, Lawli. As I said, we are in Mu."

"Which is... exactly...?"

"Nothingness."

The word itself caused L to cringe. Silence set in between them. Nothingness... This was what Ryuk had meant...?

When L finally nodded in acknowledgment, B took that as a sign to continue. "Those who are sent to Mu are sent here as endless punishment, I guess... It's like Limbo, really. We're lost souls. Those who have wronged too much to go to Heaven but have done things that made them too good for Hell...?" The killer scoffed at his own words. "Assuming that such things exist. Anyways, Lawli, I have been here alone in this room for... Three years now? Four? Actually, I have lost count. But the amount of days I have waited for something to happen were not in vain, for we've finally been reunited." He said the last part in a sing-song voice, causing the detective to shudder. What did B have planned...?

"I thought that I would be alone forever, L. But there was always a part of my conciense that screamed at me that someday, I would get redemption, even from this Nothingness. That day has come, Lawliet, for you are here with me, alone. The two of us will be alone together, _forever. _I bet that's not what you planned when you wrote your own name in that Notebook, is it?"

L stared warily at the grin on his successor's face. "If you've been here for years, how do you possibly know about... that?"

A frown appeared on B's face for a moment before he shrugged it off, turning around and pacing once more. "Truthfully, I am... unsure. It's as though even after I was dead, we had some mental link. It is simply known to me that you wrote your own name in the Death Note, even if I'm not exactly sure what that is, just as I know you worked on the Kira Case. Hey, don't give me that face. I'm just as confused as you are!"

"Hm, Lawli... Don't stress over that anymore, alright? We'll have lots of fun here together!"

L swallowed, standing as still as he had been for the past ten minutes. Just he... and Beyond... here forever? Alone? His thoughts wandered to the things that had happened to them so many years ago at Wammy's House while they were 'alone'...

Were those things going to happen again?

L chose to ask another question, hoping that he would be able to stall whatever B was thinking of as their 'fun.' "Ryuk the shinigami informed me that users of the Death Note can neither go to Heaven nor Hell, and I accepted that willingly, for I do not believe in such places anyway. But, Beyond... If that is true, then why are you-"

"Why am I here?" A teasing smile was on his face as he whirled around to face Lawliet. "Why am I, a cold-blooded killer, forever trapped in a room of nothingness with my Lawli? Hm, maybe it's because..." He only trailed off for a moment before he was suddenly in front of L, pushing the other against a wall. "-we were always destined to be together, even after death."

With the last word, he shoved his lips against L's in a sloppy kiss, easily dominating the other's mouth despite his protests. When B finally pulled away, L's face was flushed red, though probably more from embarrassment than anger. "B, I-!"

B's hands moved so they were on the wall on either side of L's head, preventing him from escaping. His lips moved down to the cake-lover's ear. "You know I love you, Lawliet."

L gasped as a tongue flicked out to swipe at the top of his lobe, causing an involintary shiver to run down his spine. "L-love is not the same as obsession, Backup."

Beyond growled, though it was more playful than menacing. He brought his lips close to L's once more. "Now, now, Lawli. You should learn to be nicer to the one that you shall be spending the rest of eternity with."


End file.
